Who Are You
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Kyungsoo mabuk dan salah masuk kamar. Hal itu membuatnya mengenal Kim Jongin, seseorang yang punya rahasia besar tentang Kyungsoo.


**Prompt Code**

032

 **Judul**

 _Who are you?_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Chanyeol, Baekhyun

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **WARNING**

 _Stalker_

 **Author's Note**

Maaf tidak membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seorang pemalu (aku tidak bisa membuat karakternya seperti itu). Alur terlalu cepat, karena aku payah membuat _oneshoot_.

 **SUMMARY**

Kyungsoo mabuk dan salah masuk kamar. Hal itu membuatnya mengenal Kim Jongin, seseorang yang punya rahasia besar tentang Kyungsoo.

.

-.o0o.-

 _Who Are You_

-.o0o.-

.

" _Kamu selalu asing untukku."_

.

Omelan orang tua, tugas yang menumpuk, dosen galak, keuangan menipis dan lain-lain bisa jadi alasan Kyungsoo lari ke alkohol. Mabuk-mabukan dan lupa segalanya. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka mabuk, tapi hanya cara itu pelampiasan terbaik yang bisa Kyungsoo coba.

Baekhyun sebagai teman sekamarnya sering membawa berbotol-botol _soju_ untuk diminum bersama. Saat malam minggu, biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan semalam suntuk hanya untuk minum. Menghilangkan frustasi dan saling bicara melantur.

Malam ini ia ingin mengajak minum Baekhyun. Kyungsoo merasa frustasi dengan hasil tugasnya. Huruf B tercetak jelas di lembaran tersebut. Kyungsoo suka hasil yang sempurna. Ada kepuasan saat orang-orang memujinya. Anggaplah ini obsesi kecil milik Kyungsoo.

Sayang sekali Baekhyun sudah bilang akan menginap di rumah temannya, membuat Kyungsoo tidak punya teman minum. Terpaksa ia berubah haluan ke warung pinggir jalan untuk minum sendirian. Menikmati rasa sedihnya seorang diri.

.-

 _Hangover_ mulai melanda Kyungsoo saat bangun pagi ini. Kepalanya sakit sekali, ia bahkan tak ingat berapa botol yang diminumnya. Kyungsoo memiringkan badannya, meringkuk dengan nyaman di kasur bersprei putih itu.

Tunggu dulu…

Mendadak ia membuka mata saat menyadari sesuatu. Sprei kamarnya dan Baekhyun tidak berwarna putih, melainkan biru muda. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak punya sprei warna putih. Lalu ia tidur di kamarnya siapa?

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan lelaki tinggi yang begitu keren dengan kaus putih polos yang melekat di badannya yang bagus. Celana pendek yang menempel erat di garis pinggang sampai atas lutut terlihat sederhana. Ia membawa _mug_ merah yang dihiasi tulisan ' _Be Yourself_ ' berwarna putih di badan mug.

"Hai, sudah bangun?" Lelaki itu punya suara berat yang menarik untuk didengar, membuat Kyungsoo ingin mendengarnya kembali. Oh, astaga! Ada apa denganmu?

"Merasa pusing?"

"Ya?" Kyungsoo menampakkan raut bingung karena diserang dengan pertanyaan dadakan. Dan rasanya ia mendadak bisu karena tawa manis lelaki itu.

"Apa kepalamu sakit? Kamu terus-terusan memijit dahi." Ia menahan tawanya di balik senyuman, membuat Kyungsoo keheranan tentang apa yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Ada yang lucu?" Kyungsoo merasa jengkel. Ia bukan badut atau pun pelawak, jadi tidak pantas untuk ditertawakan.

"Aku hanya teringat orang yang mengetuk pintuku tengah malam dan meracau nama seseorang. Wajahnya yang memerah karena alkohol dan tingkahnya sangat manis membuatku ingin tertawa."

Wajah Kyungsoo mendadak memerah sampai ke leher. Ia langsung memukul kepalanya dengan keras. Jadi ia salah mengetuk kamar tadi malam? Malu sekali rasanya. Kyungsoo berjanji tidak akan minum _soju_ lagi jika membuatnya salah masuk kamar.

"Namaku Jongin. Tidak usah minta maaf." Lelaki itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya, salam perkenalan diantara mereka.

"Do Kyungsoo. Dan aku juga tidak berminat minta maaf." Kyungsoo membalas jabat tangan Jongin dan ia langsung menyimpulkan tangannya sangat kecil sangat berbanding dengan Jongin.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan."

-.o0o.-

"Jangan mabuk lagi!"

Baekhyun langsung memberi ultimatum setelah Kyungsoo menceritakan pengalamannya barusan. Singkat, padat dan jelas, yang membuat Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hati. Wajah Baekhyun datar sekali saat mengatakannya, seakan-akan wajahnya tengah memvonis tindakan Kyungsoo yang begitu memalukan. Bagaimana bisa ia salah kamar? Walaupun faktanya, ia dan Jongin adalah tetangga. Kamar Jongin tepat disamping kamarnya dan Baekhyun, jadi bukan salah Kyungsoo kalau salah masuk. Jongin juga mempersilahkan, _kok_.

"Jangan mencari-cari alasan, Kyungsoo. Itu tetap salahmu."

"Kenapa bisa itu salahku? Yang terjadi tadi malam murni ketidaksengajaan. Dan juga, ini baru terjadi sekali mengingat ruangan tersebut kosong sudah lama." Mengajukan pembelaan hanya membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Kim Jongin sudah tinggal di sana selama tiga minggu, bahkan dia pernah mengirimkan kita kue sebagai tanda perkenalan. Aku akan maklum kamu salah kamar jika kamarnya sebelum kamar kita. TAPI KAMAR JONGIN SETELAH KAMAR KITA, KYUNGSOO! KAMU MELEWATI KAMAR KITA!" Urat-urat di leher Baekhyun mengencang, matanya yang sipit membesar, dan itu mengerikan.

Kyungsoo mengecil di tempatnya duduk, ia menunduk dan mulai memainkan jemarinya. Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo mengakui jika dia salah. Entah bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa terdampar di kamar 0114. Walau pun dalam keadaan mabuk, Kyungsoo selalu mengenali kamarnya. 0112, kata sandi 1993. Alasannya benar-benar konyol kenapa mereka sepakat menggunakan tahun Kyungsoo lahir, karena 0112 sudah mewakili bulan dan tanggal.

Menurut pengakuan Jongin, Kyungsoo terus-terusan menggedor pintu sambil memanggil nama Baekhyun. Entah kenapa itu terdengar cukup janggal. (Sekali lagi) walau mabuk Kyungsoo tetap ingat _password_ kamarnya, dan kenapa tadi malam dia memanggil Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas baru pulang pagi tadi. Misteri itu masih melingkupi pikirannya sampai ia ke kampus.

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mulai merespon saat melihat lelaki mungil itu terus-terusan mengaduk mienya, tanpa berniat memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Baekhyun yang ada di sebelah Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Dia melakukan kesalahan pagi ini." bisiknya.

"Bukannya Kyungsoo memang sering membuat kesalahan, apa yang aneh akan hal itu?" kata Chanyeol cuek. Sedetik kemudian ia menjerit saat merasakan sendok memukul kepalanya.

"Kamu membuat nafsu makanku memburuk. Aku masuk duluan." Kyungsoo melenggang pergi, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpandangan penuh tanya.

-.o0o.-

Perutnya mulai terasa sakit setelah keluar dari kelas, jangan katakan maagnya kambuh. Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau dirinya terlambat makan. Dia bahkan meremas perutnya karena sakit yang membuatnya menderita. Bisakah ia menyalahkan seseorang karena berhasil membuatnya kacau hari ini?

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Sepertinya 'seseorang' itu datang di saat yang tepat. Takdir macam apa ini? BAGAIMANA CERITANYA KIM JONGIN SUDAH ADA DI DEPANNYA?!

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?" nada bicara Kyungsoo meninggi, keterkejutan sangat kentara di sana.

"Memang salah ada di sini? Aku juga mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi sama seperti kamu. Mungkin kita berbeda kelas karena kamu tidak pernah melihatku."

Wajah Kyungsoo mendadak memerah. Merasa malu karena sempat berpikiran Jongin mengikutinya sampai ke kampus. Saat itu Kyungsoo baru sadar jika ia tidak peka terhadap lingkungan sekitar. Bahkan orang setampan Jongin tidak pernah dia ketahui menghuni jurusan ekonomi.

"Aku minta maaf karena berkata tidak sopan tadi. Mungkin efek stres karena melihat angka-angka di papan." Kyungsoo memang berkilah, mencari perlindungan dari rasa malu yang menggerogotinya dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana permintaan maafmu diganti dengan mentraktirku _kari ramyeon_?" tawar Jongin. Kyungsoo melongo, "Apakah ini caramu memeras seseorang?"

Jongin tertawa karenanya, entah kenapa segala tingkah laku Kyungsoo terlihat lucu baginya. "Tentu tidak. Melihat kamu belum makan, membuatku ikut-ikutan lapar." Jongin berjalan di depannya, memimpin ke mana mereka pergi. "Aku tahu restoran _kari ramyeon_ yang enak di sekitar sini."

"Kenapa kamu tahu aku belum makan?"

Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti. Kyungsoo yang menyuarakan keanehan atas perkataan Jongin tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Lelaki tinggi itu perlahan memutar badannya. Jarak dua meter diantara mereka mampu menarik kontak mata diantara keduanya.

"Kenapa kamu tahu?" Kyungsoo berbisik sangat pelan saat mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, bahkan seperti hanya mulutnya yang bergerak tanpa suara.

Jongin yang berekspresi kaku, perlahan mengukir senyum kecil. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan senyum itu. "Kamu terus memegang perut, membuatku berkesimpulan kalau perutmu sakit. Kupikir hanya sakit perut biasa, tapi menemukanmu yang membungkuk membuatku meralat kembali kesimpulan yang tadi. Sepertinya maagmu kambuh karena terlambat makan."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, terperangah dengan penjelaan Jongin. "Hanya karena itu?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Ya, hanya karena itu." jawabnya santai.

Kyungsoo masih merasa aneh dengan Kim Jongin. Segala yang dilakukan lelaki itu terasa janggal, membuatnya berpikir ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan tetangga barunya ini. Seperti berniat jahat kepadanya, siapa yang tahu! Terlalu misterius untuk dikenal. Karena pemikiran itu, Kyungsoo membuat jarak di antara mereka tanpa ia sadari.

-.o0o.-

"Astaga! Ini enak sekali!" Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti menjerit setelah suapan pertama terlempar di mulutnya. Kelakuan Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali merasakan permen kapas. " _For your information_ , _kari ramyeon_ adalah makanan favoritku."

Jongin tidak berhenti tergelak sedari tadi. Ia seakan tengah membawa bocah SD yang sangat senang menunjukkan keimutannya kemari. "Apakah wajahmu terbuat dari gula? Kamu manis sekali." pujinya tak tahan.

Kyungsoo yang dalam mode akan memasukkan makannya ke dalam mulut terhenti. Ia mendongak ke Jongin yang menumpu kepalanya di tangan, mengabaikan _kari ramyeon_ yang menggoda. Lelaki itu terus memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Aku tidak suka gombalanmu!"

"Siapa yang tengah menggombal? Aku bilang kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

"Bisakah kamu diam? Aku ingin makan dengan tenang."

"Siapa yang memancing keributan terlebih dahulu? Aku hanya terpancing di sini."

Salah satu dari mereka harus menyerah, dan Kyungsoo sukarela tidak membalas perkataan Jongin. Mereka tidak akan berhenti dengan mudah, makanya Kyungsoo memilih diam dan melanjutkan makan dibanding berdebat dengan Jongin yang sepertinya punya banyak argumen dalam otaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan? Sepertinya aku dan kamu sangat cocok."

UHUK!

Tolong ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak menyeruput mienya, karena kuahnya mendadak masuk ke hidung, bukan ke mulut.

-.o0o.-

Cowok gila.

Kyungsoo bergegas ambil kesimpulan setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin. Karena hal itu ia lari meninggalkan Jongin sambil terbatuk-batuk kemarin. Bagi Kyungsoo mengajak kencan di pertemuan kedua bukanlah hal yang sopan. Mereka harus punya lebih dari lima kali pertemuan atau sudah dekat, baru itu Kyungsoo akan menerima mengenai masalah 'kencan'. Jangan katakan Kim Jongin tipe cowok yang mengajak semua orang kencan dengannya. Mengerikan sekali.

Pernyataan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkonsentrasi atas apapun. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar apa yang dosen katakan. Kyungsoo juga menolak makan dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, ia pasti tidak akan fokus tentang apa yang duo cerewet itu katakan. Lebih baik menghindari mereka daripada ditanyai macam-macam.

Makanya Kyungsoo lebih memilih duduk di taman dan sibuk membaca jurnalnya. Ia tidak akan memikirkan Jongin. Jujur Kyungsoo baru pertama kali menerima ajakan kencan, ia terlalu tertutup dan tidak suka bergaul. Membuat orang-orang berpikir jika dirinya adalah makhluk cerdas sombong yang suka memilih teman.

JEPRET!

Kyungsoo terkejut saat sinar blitz merusak penglihatannya dengan sekejap. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, menyesuaikan penglihatan yang mulai kabur. Dia juga tak lupa mengumpat kepada orang yang berkelakuan jahil padanya.

"Maafkan aku Do Kyungsoo."

 _Oh, suara itu lagi._

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu selalu membuat masalah untukku."

"Mungkin karena aku ingin mengenalmu." Omongan ringan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mendelik. Lelaki itu bahkan meringis lebar, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak jadi marah karenanya. "Dan tambahan pula, aku tidak berniat memotretmu. Tapi pohon di belakang. Tolong jangan besar kepala."

Ia semakin membenci lelaki itu.

-.o0o.-

Mungkin Kyungsoo harus menarik perkataannya.

Jongin tidak seburuk itu. Dia lelaki menyenangkan yang penuh humor. Bahkan mereka sering bertemu tanpa janji sama sekali. Salah satunya karena mereka satu jurusan dan tetangga. Jongin yang paling sering mengajak Kyungsoo untuk makan bersama. Dia juga tidak menolak, karena Jongin adalah seorang penghibur sejati.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, dia sudah nyaman dengan Jongin.

-.o0o.-

"Do Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya heboh. Kyungsoo suka heran dengan Baekhyun, lelaki itu seperti tahu dimana keberadaannya. Melihat raut bahagianya, Kyungsoo punya firasat buruk. Baekhyun merangkul lehernya dan mulai berbasa-basi. "Dari mana saja? Aku ke kelasmu barusan."

"Katakan berita baiknya, Byun! Kamu terlalu banyak mengulur waktu." respon Kyungsoo cuek.

Baekhyun meringis mendengarnya. Kyungsoo terlalu baik mengenalnya, jadi tidak guna sibuk berbasa-basi kepada lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya ini. Harusnya Baekhyun tahu dari dulu mengenai itu. "Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan mengajakku minum dan aku butuh kamu sebagai teman. Bukannya sudah lama kita tidak minum bersama?"

"Bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang aku tidak boleh minum?"

"Ya, sudah. Kamu tidak usah minum saja. Hanya temani aku."

Kyungsoo melotot tidak terima dengan saran Baekhyun. "Kamu gila?" Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan sibuk merayu teman sekamarnya ini, sebelum Kyungsoo mengintrupsinya dengan nada sinis. "Tolong jangan ganggu aku hari ini. _Mood_ ku benar-benar tidak baik."

"Jangan bilang gara-gara Jongin." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, ia bahkan mengerucutkan bibir. Baekhyun dalam pose merajuk.

"Kenapa harus dia?" Kyungsoo mendelik tidak suka. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengungkit ini sebelumnya, jadi Kyungsoo agaknya merasa bersalah.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu lupa denganku dan sibuk bersama Kim Jongin. Tidak bisakah kita menghabiskan waktu bersama malam ini?" Baekhyun menampakkan _aegyo_ yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo berpikir kalau wajah Baekhyun tidak cocok untuk umur dua puluhan.

"Oke, Byun. Aku akan ikut denganmu!"

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang karenanya.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo terlambat datang sepuluh menit. Baekhyun bahkan bercanda kalau Kyungsoo tidak akan datang. Lelaki itu sepertinya tidak dalam mood yang baik. Pasti ini gara-gara Jongin yang mendadak hilang seharian. Ia ingin mengajak Jongin untuk minum bersama teman-temannya. Pasti seru sekali. Karena selama ini mereka selalu minum berdua.

Makin malam, obrolan makin panjang dan seru. Para lelaki saat minum punya banyak topik yang dibicarakan. Kyungsoo yang terbilang pendiam mampu mengimbangi bicara Jongdae, Baekhyun bahkan Chanyeol. Tapi daya tahan Kyungsoo terhadap alkohol hampir mencapai batas. Kepalanya sudah pusing setelah menghabiskan dua botol. Ia merasa payah sekarang.

"Aku pulang duluan." pamit Kyungsoo, ia berdiri terhuyung sambil memegang kepalanya yang mulai pusing.

"Wah, payah sekali sudah mabuk duluan." ejek Jongdae menuangkan _soju_ ke gelas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang tidak terima diejek seperti itu mulai meracau. "Aku tidak payah tuan Kim! Tubuhku kurang sehat hari ini." Jongdae mencibir dalam hati setelah itu.

"Tunggu aku sebentar, Kyung. Masih kuat, _nih_!" Baekhyun yang mengajak Kyungsoo agar bisa pulang sama-sama mencoba menahannya. Tapi dasar Kyungsoo yang keras kepala, dia sudah keluar dari kedai dan menuju halte bus yang menuju kompleks tempat tinggalnya.

-.o0o.-

Kepalanya semakin pusing setelah dia sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Karena rasa pusing itu kepalanya harus menyandar di pintu saat mengetik sandi kamarnya. 1-9-9-3, Kyungsoo selalu hapal kata sandi kamarnya walau dalam keadaan mabuk. Setelah bunyi panjang yang menandakan pintu terbuka, Kyungsoo buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya dan menjatuhkan diri di kasur.

Matanya yang sudah mengantuk tertutup dengan sempurna, rasa kantuk mulai menghinggapi dengan cepat. Kyungsoo terlena dengan kenyamanan kasur yang begitu berbeda, membuatnya betah untuk bertahan di sana. Ia melupakan fakta sepatu dan mantelnya belum terlepas dan jatuh tertidur dengan mudah.

Tapi Kyungsoo terbangun lagi saat merasakan ada yang menjilat pipinya. Ia terusik dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring. Dari jilatan berubah elusan di punggungnya. Astaga, siapa yang mengganggunya? Kyungsoo sudah merasa tidak mengantuk. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan mencari pelaku yang merusak salah satu hobi favoritnya ini.

"Guk! Guk!"

Mata Kyungsoo yang besar semakin melebar tatkala menyaksikan anak anjing putih tengah menyalak padanya. Lidahnya yang terjulur serta ekspresi bahagia itu seakan menantang Kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya bermain. Bulunya lebat dan sangat imut, siapapun bakal jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan anjingnya.

HELL! KENAPA ADA ANJING DI SINI?!

Kyungsoo tidak memelihara anjing, bahkan Baekhyun. Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus atau memungut anjing demi kesenangan pribadi. Itu bukan kebutuhan primer juga. Lalu anjing siapa ini?

Mata Kyungsoo mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan. Mendadak rasa pusingnya hilang setelah mengetahui ini bukan kamarnya, tapi ia merasa familiar. Oh, jangan katakan…

Rumah Kim Jongin.

Kenapa ia bodoh sekali bisa salah masuk rumah lagi. Kenapa rasanya ada magnet yang membawanya kemari? Kyungsoo bangun setelah mengenyahkan anjing yang sibuk bermanja-manja dengannya. Ruangan begitu gelap, Kyungsoo membutuhkan cahaya untuk menentukan kebenaran jika ia benar masuk kamar Jongin.

Karena pusing, Kyungsoo hanya bisa bertumpu di dinding untuk mencari saklar. Lampu langsung menyala setelah Kyungsoo menekan saklar tanpa ia sadari. Matanya memicing karena tidak siap dengan perubahan cahaya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan.

Cahaya yang menyinari kamar itu menampilkan sesungguhnya di balik kegelapan. Kamar yang dominan berwarna putih itu menampilkan kesan elegan di dalamnya. Kyungsoo sempat terperangah dengan rapi dan teraturnya kamar tersebut untuk ukuran lelaki yang tinggal sendirian. Ia dan Baekhyun terlalu cuek untuk menjaga kebersihan kamar mereka, jika lengang baru keduanya mulai sibuk berberes.

Entah dapat kesembuhan dari mana Kyungsoo sadar sepenuhnya dari alkohol. Bahkan cara berjalannya tidak terhuyung saat menyusuri kamar Jongin. Ia mungkin lancang karena masuk rumah orang tanpa izin. Tapi ini bukan salahnya, tanpa disengaja kata sandi Jongin dengan miliknya sama. Dan itu juga salah satu misteri yang memenuhi otak Kyungsoo.

Kamarnya lumayan luas. Di sebelah kasur, ada nakas kecil yang di atasnya terletak lampu tidur dan jam berbentuk bola. Kyungsoo terkikik geli, ia tidak menyangka orang seperti Jongin menyukai hal yang unik seperti ini. Pandangannya mengedar ke lemari baju dan meja belajar Jongin yang penuh dengan album foto. Kyungsoo penasaran dengan isi yang di dalam album tersebut, siapa tahu ia menemukan foto bayi Jongin. Kalau seumpamanya Jongin mendapati dirinya berada di sini, Kyungsoo bisa menjelaskannya. Jadi ia masih tetap bertahan disini untuk sementara.

Anak anjing yang mengganggu tidur Kyungsoo terus mengikutinya, bahkan mengelus badannya di kaki Kyungsoo. Tapi lelaki itu tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia lebih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada album foto bersampul biru itu dibandingkan _puppy_ manis yang sibuk minta perhatian.

Di halaman pertama tertulis besar-besar _'HIGH SCHOOL'_ yang membuat Kyungsoo membayangkan Jongin memakai seragam SMA. Apakah lelaki itu keren seperti memakai pakaian biasa? Wajah Kyungsoo mendadak memerah. Baru saja bertemu kemarin, lelaki itu sudah berdampak besar padanya. Jangan katakan dia sudah tertarik kepada Kim Jongin. Enyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh padanya! Dengan perasaan malu, Kyungsoo membuka halaman selanjutnya.

DEG!

Matanya membulat lebih lebar dari sebenarnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan ritme tak menentu. Tiba-tiba kakinya melemas. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Rasa takut langsung merayapinya. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir ada orang kurang kerjaan yang sengaja mengambil foto-foto dirinya dan menyimpannya dengan baik.

Dan orang kurang kerjaan itu adalah Kim Jongin.

Halaman demi halaman Kyungsoo buka secara brutal. Matanya menatap nanar saat melihat dirinya dengan berbagai aktivitas diabadikan dan dinikmati oleh seorang maniak seperti Kim Jongin. Ia membuka album kedua, dan tetap menemukan foto-foto dirinya. Album ketiga, album keempat, sampai kelima, semua berisi foto Kyungsoo. Bahkan fotonya yang tertidur di kasur Jongin pun ada.

Lelaki itu benar-benar maniak.

Tubuhnya mendadak bergetar, rasa takut menyergapinya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo merasa harus cepat keluar dari tempat ini sebelum sang pemilik rumah datang. Dengan gugup ia menutup dan menyusunnya kembali seperti semula. Karena tangannya bergetar, album yang dipegang jatuh, membuatnya mengumpat dalam hati. Buru-buru ia mengambil dan meletakkannya kembali.

"Do Kyungsoo..."

Ia mematung di tempat. Suara berat nan rendah itu menyihirnya untuk tidak bisa bergerak. Jantung Kyungsoo memompa dengan cepat. Situasi paling mengerikan yang pernah dialaminya.

Perlahan tubuhnya berbalik dan mendapati Jongin yang terlihat kepayahan. Mukanya pucat dengan keringat yang mengalir. Hembusan nafasnya memberat membuat Kyungsoo mendadak ketakutan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada tajam. Kyungsoo mundur selangkah ketika Jongin maju. Ia seakan tersadar dengan kejadian malam itu, dengan keterangan yang Jongin buat.

"Kenapa kata sandi kamarmu sama dengan kamarku?" Suara Kyungsoo bergetar, membuat Jongin tercekat.

"A-aku t-tidak mengerti, maksudmu?"

"Kenapa ada foto-fotoku di semua album itu? KENAPA?!" Kyungsoo marah. Privasinya terganggu dan ia tidak pernah sadar.

"Penguntit..." bisiknya pelan.

Jongin tidak merespon. Ia malah terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Sistem kerja tubuhnya mendadak berhenti setelah mendengar vonis mematikan Kyungsoo, orang yang membuatnya berubah seperti ini.

Hening memenuhi ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang berbicara hingga Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari tempat ini. Ia mendadak muak dengan lelaki dihadapannya. Kebohongan yang dibuat Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merasa bodoh. Ditipu mentah-mentah dan ia menelannya bulat-bulat.

Saat ia melewati Jongin, lelaki itu menahannya. "Aku bisa jelaskan semua." Suara lelaki itu sama bergetarnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan aku!" perintah Kyungsoo sengit, tapi Jongin yang keras kepala tetap menahannya.

"Do Kyungsoo, aku bukan penguntit seperti yang kamu pikirkan." Jongin coba menjelaskan, tetapi Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin mendengarnya terus memberontak. "Tolong dengarkan aku!" Jongin bahkan sampai memohon.

"Jelas-jelas kamu penguntit! Apa alasanmu tentang semua foto itu?"

"ITU SEMUA DEMI ADIKKU!"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Bukan karena bentakan Jongin, tapi perkataannya. Adik? Apa maksudnya?

Kontak mata terjadi dalam diam. Jongin menatapnya dalam, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa memprediksi apa maksud tatapan tersebut. Kecuali luka dan kesedihan yang sangat tampak di netra tersebut.

"Kamu menyelamatkan adikku. Mendonorkan ginjalmu demi adikku..."

Ingatan empat tahun yang lalu mulai terangkum perlahan-lahan di kepalanya. Tetangga sebelah rumah, anak laki-laki, rumah sakit, operasi... Kyungsoo mendadak migrain.

"Kim Jong Jin, adikku."

"Tidak mungkin!" Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak karuan, "Jong Jin tidak punya kakak. Kamu bohong!" Kyungsoo kembali berontak di genggaman Jongin, entah kenapa ia jadi histeris setelah mendengar nama adik kesayangannya disebutkan.

"Orang tua kami bercerai. Dia ikut ibu dan aku ikut ayah..." Jongin terdiam saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Bahkan Jongin bisa merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo melemah seketika.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo memeluk kakinya setelah Jongin sibuk menceritakan alasan kenapa ia menguntit Kyungsoo. Semua demi adiknya Jong Jin yang sekarang berada di Busan.

Dulu sekali, saat Kyungsoo masih SMA, seorang _single parent_ pindah di sebelah rumahnya. Beliau punya anak laki-laki umur empat belas tahun yang pemalu saat Kyungsoo menyapanya. Anak pemalu itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Jong Jin. Dari situ awal dimana Kyungsoo begitu menyayangi Jong Jin dan menganggapnya sebagai adik sendiri. Ia pun ikut bersedih setelah mendengar Jong Jin punya penyakit gagal ginjal, bahkan mengorbankan ginjalnya yang satu untuk adiknya.

"Jong Jin terus bertanya tentang keadaanmu setelah pindah ke Busan, di situlah awal kebiasaan menguntitmu sampai sekarang. Bahkan aku sudah kecanduan."

"Kecanduan?" Kyungsoo agaknya terkejut dengan pengakuan Jongin.

Jongin memandangnya lembut sambil mengulas senyum kecil. "Aku tertarik padamu sejak pertemuan kita di rumah sakit."

"Kita pernah bertemu?"

"Kita pernah bertemu di rumah sakit. Saat kamu masih tidur setelah operasi."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, ia tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Jongin yang sedari tadi memandangnya. "Bahkan saat bangun, aku juga tidak melihatmu."

Kedua tangan Jongin dengan berani memeluknya dari belakang, tangan itu besar dan erat seakan melingkupi tubuh Kyungsoo. Hembusan nafas Jongin terasa di cuping telinganya, hangat dan geli.

"Mungkin waktunya yang tidak tepat untuk kita bertemu," bisik Jongin. Ia menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo dan memeluknya semakin erat. "Sejujurnya saat kamu menerobos kamarku, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mana mungkin aku menendangmu keluar. Makanya aku berbohong padamu."

"Aku benci pembohong." ucap Kyungsoo datar.

"Maaf..." Jongin benar-benar tulus saat mengatakannya. Banyak sekali ia berbohong untuk keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

"Jongin..."

"Mmh..."

"Apakah salah menyukai seorang penguntit?"

Jongin berhenti membaui aroma Kyungsoo dan reflek membuka matanya. Ia memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya yang direspon lelaki itu dengan tundukan kepala.

"Bisa kamu ulangi?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada siaran ulang."

Buru-buru Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, sekali, dua kali, hingga berkali-kali selanjutnya. Membuat Kyungsoo memekik tertahan. Posisi mereka telah berubah menjadi Jongin yang menindih Kyungsoo.

"Jo-jongin hentikan!"

"Tolong diam! Aku terlalu bahagia sekarang!"

"Guk! Guk!"

Astaga, mereka melupakan anjing kecil yang duduk diam melihat segala yang terjadi malam ini.

-.o0o.-

 _Mungkin..._

 _Mungkin saja..._

 _Jika dari dulu aku mengakuinya,_

 _Tidak butuh waktu lama hanya untuk memilikimu._

 _._

 _._

 **-END-**


End file.
